Reconstitution devices, as well as the apparatuses that assemble reconstitution devices are known in the art. Reconstitution devices are generally used to mix a drug with a diluent to form a reconstituted drug that is delivered to a patient. Certain reconstitution devices are shown, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,022,339 and 6,071,270 to Fowles et al.
While reconstitution devices and their associated fabricating apparatuses according to the prior art provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available.